Payback
by Kit n' Kat 1536
Summary: Nahga and Lina are on vacation, Gourry tags along. But something happens...R/R! G/L and N/?
1. Default Chapter

AN: We saw the motions picture (finally) and thought Nahga & Lina was pretty cool in the movie, and decided to write one of our own. A LOT of info will be changed, though I will try to keep the attitudes the same. Also Nahga will be talking about a family and if you go to www.inverse.org , go to rumors, there are pretty good takes from the Slayers movies and episodes that says Nahga and Amelia could pretty much be related. So, R/R please!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
***WARNING: Those of you who don't read author notes, I will be changing info! Though personalities I will try to keep the same*** Nahga yawned as she closed her eyes and rested her hands on the back of her head, letting the sunlight hit her fully. She and Lina had been traveling for days for a vacation, they had met up after the death of Valgarv (AN: the English name is easier to write -.-;) and Dark Star, deciding to go to a place where they could just relax. Zelgadis had left to go in search for his cure, Amelia's wristband close to him at all times. Filia had decided to hatch Valgarv once more and take him off to a new start, Jiras and Garbos still just as loyal. Amelia stayed at her castle where she knew her royal duties must be fulfilled. Gourry had tagged along with Nahga and Lina, he said in case they faced trouble they couldn't handle. Lina just snickered at him but joyfully let him come. The small jelly roll type animals had adapted to the Serpent and followed her wherever she went. She laughed at this, she found these rather more of pets than entertaining anymore. The leader of them, a bright orange one, sat atop her head sleeping peacefully as the sky blue one molded itself through the spikes of her shoulder protectors making light peeps here and there. The pink one bounced happily on her opposite shoulder. Life was perfect.  
  
"NAHGA, IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" The short red-haired girl screamed at the top of her lungs as she just got hit by a blow from Nahga, her hair now bright purple. "LOOK AT MY HAIR!" She shouted, fuming with her eyes blazing. Nahga turned blinking, and couldn't help but stifle a laugh when she saw Lina's hair. She crossed her arms, a smug look on her face as she closed her eyes.  
  
"As much as I'd like to take credit for that little incident, I didn't do it." She said coolly. Lina flipped around where she saw a second Nahga. Her eyes widened as she switched from one to the other.  
  
"What the-" She started. The Nahga behind her laughed hysterically as she molded into another shape. Xellos. Gourry was silent this whole time, he knew what Lina was like when she was mad and he wasn't about to get on her bad side. Xellos burst into hysterics as he floated right above her, holding his stomach.  
  
"Very clever, little priest, but that was pathetic." Nahga spoke up. Gourry walked beside Lina, red from resisting a laugh.  
  
"It looks…" Gourry couldn't help but burst into laughter along with Nahga as Lina's hair switched to a polka-dot pink and purple. Lina glared and shook with fury. Suddenly, a smile played her lips.  
  
"Fireball…" She whispered and raised her hand, red circling her palm before shooting out in a big flame, surrounding Gourry. Lina laughed to herself and turned to Xellos, with a look that just screamed "Wanna laugh now?" Gourry blinked as cinders fell off of him as he gave a slight cough. Nahga immediately stopped laughing along with Xellos who disappeared and reappeared in front of Nahga. He stood level with her as he opened his eyes and stared straight into her eyes. Nahga smiled devilishly. Xellos's eyes may have gotten to a lot of people but she wasn't just about to give in as easily as everyone else.  
  
"Lina, who's the bimbo?" Xellos said with a laugh. Nahga was used to this, she didn't care what people thought about her though. Whenever she wasn't laughing like Kodachi, she gave a small seductive laugh in her throat, in which she gave as of the moment. Xellos gave was almost of a deep growl, but was a laugh identical to Nahga's. Lina smiled and turn to the two.  
  
"That would be Nahga, she's a pain…but then again, so are you…you should get along." Lina said in her normal annoyance. Slowly, she turned back to Gourry.  
  
"Now, that wasn't funny was it?" She asked, her voice low as though she was addressing a child. Gourry quickly smiled and shook his head. Her hair was now a bright lime green. Nahga looked at Lina and glared.  
  
"I may be an annoying bimbo but he's an annoying fruitcake! There's a difference, I would've thought you'd know better, Lina." Nahga said with her famous trademark laugh. Xellos snickered as he closed his eyes and gave that smile that pissed Filia off every time. He had tried to get her mad, considering her size he thought she'd be a tasty snack if he got her mad. Though she resisted. "I know the Mazoku clan too well to fall for their tricks, Xellos. Without Lina's PMSing and my anger you have no business here, so why don't you go now?" She said, trying to shoo him off. Lina smiled and shrugged, she wasn't about to give Xellos what he wanted.  
  
"Nahga…you really should take things less seriously…too lighten the mood…why don't we sing?" She said brightly. "Oh and Gourry…you can go get the audience!" Lina shouted as she dropped kicked Gourry of sight. "BYE BYE!" She laughed lightly, and slowly started to sing. Gourry gave a yelp and groaned as his head hit the ground. He held his head in pain but looked up as the two girls started to sing out. To him their voices, when they chorused together, they sounded like bells, but to Xellos…  
  
Xellos's eyes popped open as his pupils shrunk and his hands flew to his ears. Nahga smiled triumphantly as the two continued, slowly closing in on Xellos while singing louder. The two jelly rolls on Nahga's shoulder started to slightly drift off to sleep, that's what singing did to them. They stopped. Xellos's eyes went back to normal as he took his hands off of his ears. Nahga's head was replaced right by his shoulder as Lina the opposite as they started to sing louder. Xellos's eyes rolled to the back of his head as they shut and he fell backward limply. They stood, their hands on their hips with a triumphant smile plastered on their faces as Lina went over and pulled Gourry up. Five seconds later Gourry put a hand to his head. "That hurt…" He said, the realization just hitting him. Lina stopped singing and looked up at him.  
  
"You are such an idiot…" She muttered as she kept on walking. Nahga skipped up next to Lina, smiling.  
  
"HEY I HEARD ABOUT THIS HOT SPRING DOWN IN-" but was immediately cut off by Lina who had a death glare.  
  
"NO!" Lina yelled, her crimson eyes blazing. Nahga stopped and blinked. They saw a town up ahead and decided to stop for the night.  
  
  
  
Nahga sat in the middle of the bar down in the casino, drunk as could be. She yelled and or talked to anybody who passed her. Her cheeks and nose were a tinted red color and her eyes drooped with a smile slapped onto her face. Gourry walked in as his eyes widened at the sight of Nahga. He ran upstairs quickly, nearly flying as he burst into Nahga and Lina's room. "Umm…Lina…Nahga's down in the casino…" he gulped. "Drunk…" Lina, who was sitting on the bed reading because she just ate, blinked and walked over to him.  
  
"Take me to her." She said sternly, she knew how crazy Nahga gets when she was drunk. Gourry quickly grabbed Lina's hand, causing her to blush, as the two darted down to the casino where they saw Nahga starting to leave with some guy. They recognized him right away from the back of his head. 'Xellos…' Gourry thought with a slight sweatdrop forming. Although he didn't think Nahga knew what she was doing, the alcohol had probably gotten to her.  
  
"FREEZE XELLOS!" Lina shouted, walking up behind him and pulling Nahga away by her cape. "She's drunk…we need to get her back into the room…before she throws up all over.." Lina said into Gourry's ear, who too turned a light red in the cheeks, before turning to Xellos. "And what are you doing? You know she's unstable at the moment." Lina muttered, not thinking twice that he might not take advantage of her, but she wouldn't put it past him. Xellos smiled coolly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh darn you just ruined my fun, Lina…" He said bluntly. Nahga's eyes were half open and she was tinted a slight green as a frown now was on her face. She moaned as she fell back a little bit. Lina supported her up and walked her over to Gourry. Gourry didn't want to, but he did it for Lina, he picked Nahga up and slowly started to climb the stairs. Once back in the room, Nahga was out cold. He laid her down and waited for Lina. Lina finished up yelling at Xellos, who just disappeared with a laugh, she came up with a hot rag. Placing the rag on her forehead, Lina turned to Gourry.  
  
"Thank you for helping…Xellos is a pain in the ass." She said matter of factly. "So…did she give you any trouble?" Lina asked, referring to Nahga. Gourry shook his head as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. Nahga stirred lightly as she stood slowly and made her way to the bathroom, a little greener than on the trip upstairs. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and grabbed the sides as she moaned slightly. Lina blinked as she sent Gourry to get a cold rag. She slowly walked over and kneeled next to the serpent as she held her hair back and patted her back. Nahga leaned over more, the orange jelly roll animal slipped forward into the toilet. He looked up at Nahga, starting to slightly heave and hold it in. He did not have any arms or legs so he bobbed around the toilet desperately, trying to get out. Peeping sounds could be heard as Nahga opened her crystalline eyes as she quickly snatched it out as they clenched shut once again, heaving over. She fell backward moaning as the small jelly things bounced on her stomach and stared at her with concern. (AN: I just learned the jelly things are called slime halves….whatever -.-;) Lina rubbed her friend's forehead soothingly. Yes, Nahga could be annoying, but she could too…and at times like these, Lina knew how much she did care to have Nahga for a friend.  
  
"Hey…you're okay, Gourry is getting you some rags for your head okay? Don't go drinking like that again…you scared me.." Lina said, smiling down at her. Nahga's vision was blurry, and groaned at the fact that she'd probably wake up with a hang over. She didn't remember what had happened earlier, and wanted to know every single detail.  
  
"L-Lina…what happened…what'd I do…" She said almost inaudible. Her eyes were half open and full of fear and question. She nearly slept with some gigolo when someone had come and saved her. Everything was a blur from there. Lina laughed and shook he head.  
  
"Not that you'll remember this tomorrow…but, you went to go with Xellos and me and Gourry stopped ya, now you're here…see? Nothing to fret about!" Lina beamed, trying to lighten the mood. Hurry up Gourry She thought. Nahga's eyes popped as her face had shock written all over it. Gourry skidded in, a sheepish look on his face. He wet the rags quickly and wrung out the extra water then handed them to Lina.  
  
"S-Sorry Lina, I got distracted…" He said as Lina sweatdropped. After dabbing Nahga's forehead, Lina turned to Gourry.  
  
"What exactly were you doing?" Lina said, her voice quivering slightly, holding in any anger that's not necessary. Gourry paused and blinked as he made small groanings in his throat while backing up.  
  
"Lina it wasn't my fault! A group of girls saw my sword and wanted….well…me…I said no so they mobbed me! I tried to get away I swear! If it makes you feel better their breasts were smaller than yours!" Gourry pleaded. "Which is almost impossible…" Gourry added under his breath then looked up when he realized she heard. Lina glared, her eyes slowly turning red.  
  
"GOURRY!" She screamed, standing up and panting. Slowly, she leaned against the wall and caught her breath. Looking up, Lina held an expression which no one could read, which Lina found a blessing. "So what did they do to you? Did you like it? Tell me…I wanna know…now." Lina warned, a red ball forming in her palm just to let him know she wasn't playing around at all. Gourry was glad Lina hadn't taken the fact that instead of pants he just wore his boxers. He was glad of this though.  
  
"Awww man…c'mon Lina it wasn't my fault! They just surrounded me and started to try to take my clothes off! But I got away!" he said triumphantly as he held up one finger as if it was a good thing. Lina felt her breath coming in gasps again and she grabbed an extra pair of his pants from the bag they had, throwing them at his head.  
  
"Whatever." She muttered, running back into the bathroom where Nahga still lay, slamming the door and leaving Gourry in the middle of the room. Gourry sighed as he frowned and stared at the floor. He quickly slipped his pants on as he grabbed a towel and headed down toward the lobby.  
  
Nahga had waken up more and was now smiling and playing with the slime halves. She tickled and lightly poked as she laughed a little. She personally looked like she just gave birth, sweat clung to her forehead, plastering strands of hair to her forehead, and just the look on her face read it. Lina smiled and looked down at Nahga.  
  
"Those guys are so cute..." Lina giggled. In the back of Lina's mind she could hear pounding, then realized it was the door. "Huh? Hang on Nahga…I bet Gourry is locked out again." She said in a cold tone and left the bathroom. Opening the door, a figure bolted in and fell to his knees kicking the door shut and panting as five screaming girls came running down the hall. Lina, already hearing Gourry's story about being mobbed, stepped outside the room to face the girls. "He went that way!" She yelled, pointing down a hall that lead to god knows what. The five girls screamed and ran down the hall, their voices growing faint as they got further down. "Dorks." Lina sighed and stepped back in the room to see the figure panting and hiding his face. Lina tilted her hair and kneeled down. "Hey man…you okay?" The figure looked up and growled, shying away. "Hey Nahga! Come here and help me!" Lina shouted. The figure had green hair and yellow eyes, in all he was handsome, but Lina had her mind on someone else so took no notice to his good looks. His hair hung down to his chin as he rolled onto his back breathing heavily. Nahga groaned as she picked the three rolls up and stumbled out hiccuping.  
  
"What…?" She said tiredly with a yawn. The slime halves mewed and peeped happily as they bounced up and down in her arms. There was a slight knock at the door. Lina carefully opened it with a firm grip in case it was those girls again. A gentle face stared at her as she gasped. Filia was standing there in the doorway.  
  
"Is Val in here…?" She asked softly, looking around. Lina sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yes he is…he was escaping those girls…"Lina said and hugged Filia with a smile. "Want to come in…Nahga is in there…but I'm going to go for a swim.." Lina said with a smile and walked past her. Filia shook her head.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure," she leaned over to look at Val. "Do you wanna come to the room or stay here?" She asked, blinking. Nahga stared down at Val and raised an eyebrow. What is that? Nahga thought to herself with disgust. The leader of the slime halves hopped up to Val and sat on his head, peeping happily. Nahga's eyes widened. Val looked up and then to Filia. He hated when he was treated like a kid, he was a grown man damnit! He shook his head, telling her he would rather stay here just to prove he wasn't a baby and picked the little slime ball from his head, staring at it. A look of confusion crossed his face as he handed it to Nahga, tilting his head.  
  
"Is he yours?" He asked quietly. Normally he would act like the man of the house, but those girls shook him up and anyone feminine scared him. Nahga stared at him sternly as she slowly took him back. The door shut slightly as Filia nodded and went back to her room. She pet the slime half as if trying to cure it from a disease Val had given him. She continued her stern look, not saying a word as she stared straight at him. Val lowered his head and looked away out the window. His clothes were torn from his body and his shoulder was bare, with his pants torn down the calf. Val tried to get up, but sat down again, realizing he was too worn out to move. Nahga crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.  
  
"What happened to you?" she said coldly, the same look adorned on her face. Val tried to think of a good way to tell her what happened, but found any way he said it would come out stupid.  
  
"Some girls…t-they attacked me…" He said in his same quiet voice. Everyone gets afraid at some point of their life, and right now, that was Val's. Nahga couldn't help but burst out in her trademark laugh. Val stood up with an angry look. This girl didn't get it.  
  
"Hey, how would you feel if guys tried to make you fuck them, and tear off your clothes-" Val stopped, looking at her. She don't have clothes He mused. "Nevermind." He said with a faint smile. Nahga snickered.  
  
"It's happened plenty of times, I learn how to defend myself. And what's with your hair?" She said as her face scrunched up as she took a closer look. She smiled when she saw his eyes. "Don't even try it dear Mazoku," she said with a laugh. Xellos had tried plenty of times to piss her off for radiation of anger. Val glared and stood up.  
  
"Please. Don't flatter yourself." He muttered. Pulling his shirt over his shoulder. "I'm Val." He said, and turned to her. "And I'm not hungry…so…you have nothing to worry about." He said with blank look, his mind still dazed from the girls. Nahga looked up with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Nahga The White Serpent…you can't feed from me if you wanted." She cooed slightly as she smiled down at the slime halves. They had to be the only things that could get the soft side of her out. She smiled sweetly down at them as he pat their pats with her finger. Val rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah whatever." He said in a bored tone. She looked up glaring.  
  
"Don't talk like that in front of my slime halves!" She snapped, holding them protectively. Val couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Sorry. I won't do it again." He said with another laugh, but stopped and looked out the window. "Hmm" He said to himself. She looked up in confusion.  
  
"What…?" She said, blinking. The orange jelly roll hopped over to Val and jumped in front of him, trying to get his attention. Nahga held the light blue and bright pink one tightly. Val smiled and pet the little ball before turning.  
  
"Nothing. I was thinking to myself." He said. "Where did you find these little guys?" He said, a little curious, but not dying to know. The orange slime half jumped up onto the window sill and looked at Val mewing.  
  
"Me and Lina were traveling and they followed me. I didn't like them at first but they attached to me…and I well…I attached to them." She said with a shrug. These were the closest things so far that would come as close as children to her. Val nodded and sat down, pulling his feet up to his chest.  
  
"Oh okay…" He said, the conversation dropping. He was under the impression that they were not going to get along. Nahga jumped on the bed onto her back as she summoned the orange slime half to her. It bounced over gleefully as the three snuggled up to her. She smiled and closed her eyes as she gave them their goodnight pat. Her eyes opened once more.  
  
"Are you the one so called Valgarv Lina's talked about before?" she said with a sneer. Val glared up at her.  
  
"Really…you actually listen to what others say? But yes…that would be me." Nahga laughed once as she closed her eyes smiling.  
  
"So it's true you're a halfblood, a Mazoku and Ancient Dragon…strange mix I must say. Kind of funny when you think of it." Nahga said almost inaudible as she laughed a little.  
  
Val felt the heat rising through him.  
  
"You got a problem with that I suggest you fix it. You no shit about my life and if you did-" He cut short, stopping himself. He was very sensitive about his past and didn't want to end up having to talk about it. Trying to drop their talk, he walked back to the window and looked out to see a purple figure, Xellos. "That ass. I'm going to kill him!" He screamed, his anger boiling over. With a blink of an eye, Val had jumped through the window, shattering the glass. Nahga's eyes widened as she sat up immediately.  
  
"Huh?!" Nahga stood quickly, leaving the slime halves behind her as she ran to the window and jumped out of it also. "Hey wait for me! If it involves Xellos!" She yelled out as she landed quickly and looked around. She ran ahead where she saw blasts of light trading each other off. She smiled as she ran behind an unsuspecting Xellos and tackled him down. For once she wanted to things the normal way, without power. Val was there too, and was not about to let Nahga hurt the man that he wanted to kill personally for years.  
  
"Move it!" He shouted as he tackled down onto Xellos, punching him madly as he tried to push her away. "HE'S MINE TO KILL NOT YOU!" He shouted as the two started to push each other, but still beating Xellos. Xellos, who was taken by total surprise of both attackers, screamed madly as he fought to crawl away and use his own powers. Nahga glared at Val as she pushed with an equal amount of power.  
  
"I KILL WHOM I INTEND AND XELLOS WAS ONE OF THEM!" She yelled. Xellos looked at the two who were no longer touching him and slowly started to crawl. Val, who was shouting back at Nahga, didn't even look at Xellos as he grabbed his leg with one hand.  
  
"STAY HERE!" He shouted, still not looking at him, before returning to his shouting with Nahga. "I ONLY WANT ONE PERSON OFF THIS EARTH AND THAT'S HIM!" He screamed, letting go of his leg to throw his arm up in frustration. Nahga paused, a stern look upon her face.  
  
"Well you're not the only one, Blacksticker…" Nahga said bluntly. (AN: Blacksticker is a racial term for Ancient Dragons, my sissy and I made it up ^^;) Xellos couldn't help but laugh when he heard this, The Almighty Badass was getting told off by a woman, let alone Nahga. Val glared, his past rushing back. He raised his arm and slashed her arm, tears escaping the corners of his eye.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP! WE'RE HERE TO KILL XELLOS!" He shouted louder. Xellos, who caught the last part, already disappeared into the bushes and was nowhere to be found. "Damnit." Val muttered and stood up, walking along a path holding his arm that had a huge piece of glass sunken into his skin. Before Nahga had arrived, Xellos had shot an empty beer bottle at him, it obviously broke and sliced into his skin. Nahga stood and walked over to him. She crossed her arms.  
  
"Look what you did! Since you were too busy being stubborn, when we could've been kicking his ass together, You were being too selfish! That made no sense did it?" Nahga said the last part slightly to herself as confusion writ over her face. She didn't notice his arm at all.  
  
  
  
"LOOK! He's not going to die anytime soon, he'll be back…so get over it! And don't you ever EVER call me that again!" He screamed, his body shaking with anger and sadness from the memories. He irritably wiped the tears on his face with his hand that was holding his arm, smearing blood across his face without noticing it. Tuning away from her, Val started to walk again. The stern look on her face was replaced with confusion as she stopped and turned him. She ran a finger down the blood on his face and tasted it. She nodded, it was blood all right. But it wasn't his face. She saw his arm and cringed.  
  
"Bitch all you want, but that needs to be fixed," She said, gesturing to his arm. Val pulled back.  
  
"Don't even…you wouldn't want to touch a Blacksticker" He spat, backing away. He was also afraid of how much it would hurt, but more angry by how she judged him. In one swift movement Nahga had tripped him and caught him before he hit the ground then laid him down.  
  
"Men are so stubborn, I didn't think that'd get to you that bad," Nahga started as she took his arm and examined it. "Hmm…there's a lot of blood and that could be fixed…" Nahga turned his arm over and cringed. "It pierced straight through your arm…it might hurt but I can get it out if you let me." She said with a blink as she stared down at him for reassurance. Val growled and scrambled to his feet, holding his arm.  
  
"No." He said simply, leaning against a tree and closing his eyes, the comfort of resting overwhelming. Nahga shrugged as she leaned on the opposite side of the tree, her arms crossed. This usually always worked, men usually try to be stubborn and don't expect women to fall so easily. So when the women do fall they go all innocent and then women take over. This usually worked every time for Nahga.  
  
"Suit yourself," She said blankly as she stared off into the night. Val sighed and stood up, starting to walk off again. He didn't care who she was or what the hell ever, the things she said about him stung. He couldn't help it…he fought so hard to rid of evil, and it's like he finally is clean and someone has to drag him down because of his past. Nahga's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Was he walking away? Nahga silently walked up behind him. She snuk her hand around his arm and in one swift motion she pulled the glass out. Val froze abruptly and howled loudly, his body racking with sobs that escaped his lips. He was already crying from thinking of his past, and that doubled the pain. Backing away from her, he slid down a tree.  
  
"Why?" He asked. He was pissed yes, but sorrow took over. He wanted to know why she said those things and if she even knew what kind of memories it brought back. He wanted to know why she didn't tell him she was going to do that, and why it hurt. "Just go away…you've done enough…" he said, his voice dead from any emotion. Nahga ignored him and quickly healed it and ripped a strip of cloth off of her cape and wrapped it tightly around his arm to prevent the bleeding. She stood in front of him, her own arm bleeding in three slashes from when he had slashed her. She had a deadly, yet calm look on her face.  
  
"Whatever it's worth I'm sorry," She said as she turned and walked away, mending her own arm in the process. In a blink of an eye, Val was next to her, turning her around.  
  
"You mean that?" he whispered. Suddenly, he saw her arm and the gash upon it. Almost as though he was in a world of his own, he became intrigued by her gash. Slowly, he raised his hand and placed it on her arm, and started to caress her skin…massaging around the wound, though not enough to hurt her. His eyes were fixated on it as he ran his fingertips along the soft surface of her skin. "Does that feel okay..?" He asked, though not expecting an answer. Nahga froze entirely as she stared up at him. man this boy can change moods fast… She thought as she smiled. After her mother had been murdered, Nahga had never actually smiled a real smile in years. It was either a snicker or "I'm better than you" smile. Val, still lost in his world, paid no attention to Nahga, but more at her wound. He wondered how he did that, it looked painful and he wondered if that hurt as much as his past did…probably not. Slowly he leaned down and blew at the wound and lifted her arm, two tears from the pain he had as a child fell unnoticed by him, down onto the slashes. Nahga stared down at him, confusion written on her face.  
  
"What's wrong…?" She asked. He was pissed off at her one second and totally forgave her the next. He was a very confusing man. She didn't like the fact that he actually turned around and slashed her, but she didn't take points off, she knew that it was because of his past, in which no one could change. Val looked up.  
  
"Nothing you would understand..." He answered simply. Nahga gave a small laugh in her throat.  
  
"You'd be surprised, I went through almost the same thing, but I wasn't lucky enough to get reborn, because I'm human. So just be lucky you were rid of most of the turmoil you had." Nahga said with a serious look on her face as she thought back to her mother. Val looked up.  
  
"If you understand so well, what gives you the right to act like I'm some sort of monster…even though I did everything I could do to save myself?" He said timidly, there was no way he'd have pity on her now. He let go of her arm and moved past her. "Goodbye Nahga…" He whispered before heading back down the path. Nahga wasn't going to stop him though, if he wanted to be a stubborn ass he could go right on ahead. Without looking back she started to walk forward once more. Val walked to the edge of the lake, he wasn't the only one who was stubborn. He said shit to her, she started off cross…so that's her problem. But something inside him stirred, she didn't stop him when he was touching her wound, why? Throwing a rock into the lake, Val stared up into the night, looking at his favorite stars, but he would die before he admitted that.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Gourry disposed of his clothes and slipped his swim trunks on as he set the towel on a chair and stood in front of a glittering pool. The sky was as black as velvet with diamonds scattered across it. He sighed. He hated it when Lina was mad at him, he didn't know why, he just did. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he dove in. Lina walked to the pool to think, she wished she didn't get so mad at him...she was mad at herself. She was jealous, but she would never admit that to herself. Standing on the diving board, Lina saw someone else in the pool, but ignored it and jumped in. Gourry was about to surface when he saw a flow of red hair in front of him. His eyes widened as he fought his way to the surface. Lina tried to scream as she popped her head up and coughed madly, swallowing too much water. Holding her throat, she fought for air. Gourry did the same as she scrambled to the side and jumped out like there was no tomorrow. "I didn't do anything this time, I swear!" Gourry yelled out pleadingly. Lina tried to tell him it wasn't that, she was literally choking. Holding her throat she looked up to hear his voice and knew it was Gourry. Not being able to speak, Lina felt two tear roll down her cheeks as her throat burned like a knife was cutting through. Gourry saw this and blinked as he stared unbelievingly. Lina? Crying? Was that her? He slowly slid in once more, treading water as he walked over to her. "L-Lina…?" He said timidly. Lina looked up, her face turning a light shade of red as she gasped for air. There was a bubble of water in her throat, and it was taking her air. Lina felt herself growing weak as she tried to reach for him, her body sinking into the water. Gourry's eyebrows knitted together as he grabbed her body and held her. He shook her slightly. "Lina?" He said as he tapped her cheek lightly. Lina gasped, clutching onto Gourry. Normally she would never show affection to him, but she really couldn't think straight at the moment. Lina grabbed her throat as if to tell him she couldn't breath, now was not a time for Gourry to be dumb. She kept thinking about her life, not wanting it to end because of some water.  
  
"H-help.." She rasped out, tears flowing freely down her cheeks now. Gourry's eyes widened as he set her on the side of the pool and towered over her. He really didn't want to do this, he had no practice, maybe a couple movies, but he'd never had the need to do it. He also didn't know if this was the right one to do, but his mind made him on impulse. He plugged her nose as he leaned down, placed his mouth over her and blew air into her. He pulled back to see if she had been breathing yet. Nothing. He repeated this about three times until she started coughing. Lina rolled to her side and coughed out water before returning on her back as she shut her eyes breathing in air deeply. Her mind was fuzzy and she laid there waiting as it came clearer. Slowly she sighed and opened her eyes. Suddenly, she remembered everything and sat up. Mistake. "Ow…" She mumbled, holding her head as she leaned against something, not knowing she was leaning into Gourry's arms. Gourry blushed deeply as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know if she was still mad or just grateful that he saved her. Lina, though fully aware of what she was doing, couldn't help it. He saved her. She burst out crying, holding onto him, letting her tears fall onto his shoulder. Sobs racked her body as she thought about what just happened. Gourry closed his eyes as he pulled her frail body into his lap as he hugged her tightly. Lina felt safe in his arms, especially because he saved her. After awhile, her tears subsided and she laid motionless in his arms, not wanting to leave the safety of his arms. "Hey Lina…?" He said softly. Lina shivered at his voice being so close.  
  
"Y-yes?" She whispered, just realizing how much it hurt to speak as two tears fell.  
  
"A-Are you still mad at me…?" He said softly as he gulped. Lina pulled back and looked up at him.  
  
"No.." She said softly before resting her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling softly. Sometimes she wondered what she felt when she was with Gourry, she never felt it with anyone but him…but right now, she didn't care what that feeling was…as long as it didn't go away. Gourry would admit it, he was nervous. Lina's been this close, but just not to his bare skin. It was the weirdest feeling he'd ever experienced before. It was soothing yet unnerving. Lina smiled and looked up at Gourry. It seemed as though time had frozen and an image hit Lina full force…  
  
She was walking down a long path…a path in a forest…it was dark...midnight…her hair flowed freely across her face as she looking up into the stars…a figure. The figure was standing…it was a man…he held a flower in his hand…he extended his hand out…"Be mine…" He whispered…he offered his life, love, and soul to her…Lina smiled and took his hand with one hand the rose in the other…"yes.." she answered in a distant tone. Together. Looking up…Lina looked into the eyes of the man she was to be with…the one she said she loved…gave her all to…it was…Gourry.  
  
Lina gasped as she gripped Gourry's arm so tight she drew blood. Lina felt her mind swimming and her heart racing. The feeling…it all made sense. This all came too fast, a faint cry escaped her lips as she fell into the world of Blankness with open arms. She could rest when out cold, without a care in the world…hopefully. Gourry stood slowly as he draped a towel over the frail body in his arms and walked her back up to their room. The moment he opened the door, a blur of pink, blue, and orange shot out by his feet. He blinked and shook his head as he left the door open in case they wanted to come back. He gently set Lina down and went to the kitchen to make some soup for her. He had found Nahga missing and he didn't see her in the casino on his way up so he knew she'd be okay. Lina awoke after a minute or so, not seeing Gourry and panicked. "GOURRY!" She cried, fear taking over her. She didn't want to be alone, not after what she saw, even if it was Gourry. Gourry rushed over with a mug of steaming soup as he went and sat next to her handing it to her gently.  
  
"You're awake," he said with a smile. Lina felt her head rushing. The dream/vision scared her yes, but she didn't know what it meant. But, all she wanted was to be with Gourry, the man did save her life, and at the moment Lina felt afraid of anything and everything. Setting down the mug, Lina threw herself into his arms. She was glad to have passed ing what she did. out, but also afraid. She didn't like the darkness, to be alone, it scared her. She wanted to be in someone's arms, namely Gourry. For some odd reason. When someone saves your life, you feel connected to them. Not being able to see clearly, Lina shut her eyes tight, clutching to Gourry like she was about to fall down deep into a big hole. Gourry was still confused about this whole situation and didn't understand her, but wrapped his arms around her for her sake, but mostly his.  
  
"Don't leave… please don't…the darkness…alone…Gourry…you…I…the vision…please…" She muttered, trying to get out everything but could only mumble a few words. Resting her head on his shoulder, Lina shook involuntarily. Gourry shushed her lightly as he stroked her hair softly. He rocked her slightly as he closed his eyes comforting her. Lina let out a shaky breath as she relaxed against him, liking the feel of him holding her. Not knowing exactly what she was doing, Lina got caught up in the moment and her feelings slipped a little, a small moan surpresing her lips at his touch. Gourry's body shook slightly, he had no experience whatsoever and was afraid Lina wanted to go further, he didn't think he was ready. Lina looked up, just realizing what she did, and gasped. "I…Gourry I'm sorry…I'm just… so confused.." She cried, pulling away and wrapping her arms around herself, the coldness hitting her. "What does it mean…what do I do..?" She pleaded to herself, tears falling. She would have never let anyone see her like this…but something told her it didn't matter now. Gourry was royally confused, he had no clue whatsoever to what she was talking about.  
  
"W-What…?" He said in confusion. Lina looked up, immediately regretting what she said. Sighing, she looked away.  
  
"I saw an image…of me and…and...you.." She said quietly, knowing that wasn't the whole story. She didn't want to think of what he'd say if she told him the rest. Gourry was a little edgy but did want to know.  
  
"Doing what…?" He asked as he leaned against the wall. Lina looked at the ground, not being able to meet his eyes.  
  
"We…w-we claimed our love…" Lina whispered, wishing she had kept it to herself. Gourry got as nervous as it got, he had to do something before he did something extremely stupid. He gently set Lina down next to him as he got up into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want more soup?" He asked. Lina shook her head and buried her face in her hands. She knew this would happen, it would be awkward…she would do anything to keep it normal…but the bad thing was…she wanted more than normal.  
  
"Thank you though…" She said faintly. Gourry turned and smiled, to show her he wasn't mad or anything.  
  
"Do you wanna go for a walk?" He asked as he slipped on a shirt. Lina looked up and stared at him for a second. Smiling, she nodded and stood up.  
  
"Yes..." She said in the same quiet tone. Gourry returned the smile as he slipped some shoes on and grabbed her hand as the two walked out of the apartment door. Lina blushed but looked away and sighed as they reached outside. "Thank you.." She said to him. He stared down at her.  
  
"For what?" He asked as he pulled away a couple branches that threatened to hit her. Lina looked up with a look of innocence.  
  
"For saving me back at the pool…" She said and involuntarily shuddered visible at the thought of the icy cold water. Gourry smiled and nodded.  
  
"No problem, but why did you open your mouth under water anyway, when you scream you blow out air…how would you be sucking it in?" He said, his own airheaded self. Lina laughed.  
  
"Because…I inhaled without thinking…its so normal…like blinking…I forgot I was under water…" She confessed.  
  
"Oh in that case I think I'd forget too," He said with a sweatdrop. Lina laughed and shook her head.  
  
"I think for once…you had the right way, you were the one saving me so I guess I'm stupid…" She joked with a playful tone. Gourry smiled triumphantly, he was smart for once, and he was proud of that. Lina stopped when she found a pretty flower. Picking it, she joked around and placed it behind his ear before running off into the bushes. Gourry blushed as he smiled and ran after her. He spread the bushes and found a beautiful clearing. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened. Lina smiled as she popped up right in front of him.  
  
"BOO!" She yelled and laughed as he screamed. Giggling slightly, she skipped of into a field of flowers. "C'mon!" She called. Gourry was a little timid, Flowers weren't really his thing, but he did it for Lina's sake. He smiled as he jumped through he bushes and ran after her. Lina stopped, ducking down and grabbed his ankle when he looked the other way. Gourry's eyes widened and yelped a little as he tripped over face first into the giant flower bed. Lina covered her mouth to surpress a laugh before she walked over and leaned next to him, rubbing his back. "Are you okay…?" She asked. Gourry laughed as he darted up and pinned her down.  
  
"Yup!" He laughed sarcastically. Lina smiled sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry…" She said softly, helping him up and looking at him. "So…are you hurt?" She asked with concern. Gourry smiled and shrugged while nodding.  
  
"Yes I'm okay, don't be sorry, do you really think a woman can hurt me?" He said with a laugh. Lina laughed and started to form a red ball in her hand.  
  
"You sure….?" She said as she threw it at a tree and watched it burst into flames. Smiling, she took Gourry's hand and brought him over to where the tree burned and sat down about ten feet away from it. "Now we have a fire to keep us warm…"She commented happily as she took in it's warmth. Gourry laughed and nodded as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I fought dragons and robbers, I think I'd be okay if a girl tripped me." Lina nodded.  
  
"I guess your right…for now…" She said with a smile and stared into the flames, tranced…Lina loved fire. Gourry waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Lina?" He said with an eyebrow raised. Lina blinked and looked up.  
  
"Yeah?" She said, not aware that she was staring off.  
  
"What planet were you on?" Gourry said sarcastically. Lina blushed and looked up at him.  
  
"I was just thinking…" She turned back to the fire, the flames visibly dancing in her eyes. "I love the look of fire…so…I can't explain…know what I mean?" She said looking into his eyes. BIG mistake. Lina took in a deep shaky breath as she tried to focus on something else, but saw his lips so decided to keep looking in his mesmerizing eyes. Gourry blinked and stared at her confusingly.  
  
"You okay…?" He said as he put a hand on her forehead to make sure she wasn't sick. Lina shuddered and nodded quickly.  
  
"Y-yeah…I'm fine" She said.  
  
"I think we should get to the hotel room, you don't seem to be feeling so good…you're acting weird." He said as he stood and held out his hand to help her. Lina thought that was the best and took his hand.  
  
"Thanks Gourry…" She said quietly as the two headed of to the hotel room, Gourry saying he'd meet her in awhile since he wanted to take a shower.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Nahga entered the hotel room as the slime halves tackled onto her. She laughed a little and smiled as she walked to the window. She could still see a familiar hair of jade green hair as he skipped rocks across the lake. Val could feel eyes on him, just like he normally could sense it and looked up. He caught his breath, Nahga was staring at him through a window…they mad eye contact. Nahga's eyes widened as she bit her lip. Damn moonlight… Nahga thought. The moonlight was shining straight onto her, making it totally visible she was staring at him. Val, without thinking, smiled and threw another rock in the lake, basically liking the fact that she looked at him. It made him feel that someone took more than just a passing glance at him. Oddly, Val started to hum "Fair wind" as the wind picked up and blew his hair and clothes. Looking down at his arm that was now wrapped and comfortable, Val looked back up at Nahga with a shine in his eye, noticing she did that for the first time. She leaned on her arms in the window sill and smiled as she continued to stare down at him. As much as he was a pain so far, he was almost like a brother, but not. She couldn't explain it. Val took something in his hand and had a green glow circle it as it floated to the window next to Nahga before. After making sure she got it, he disappeared. It was a flower. Nahga's cheeks reddened as the slime halves looked at it cautiously. Nahga picked it up smiling as she studied it. Val was hiding in the bushes and was glad to see she liked it, it was his gift for his arm. He wondered what happens next, but decided that was best to be kept unknown.  
  
"Nahga…what the hell are you doing?" Lina, who had just walked into the room to see her sitting by the window holding a flower, was shocked. Nahga, who was smiling happily while tracing the flower, was broke out of her trance and shot her head upward. She paled as she tried to hide the flower behind her.  
  
"Hey Lina!" She said with a goofy smile and laugh. Lina cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing with that flower…? Ohhh…did a guy give y that? Well of course a guy did…but who…wait the only other guy was…NAHGA!" Lina laughed. Nahga jumped at her name being said so loud as her eyes widened, her teeth clasped together.  
  
"Just because a guy comes in here it doesn't necessarily mean it's him!" Nahga snapped as she crossed her arms, holding the flower in her right hand. She smiled devilishly as she turned to Lina. "Well what about Gourry next door, you two disappeared the same time, don't think I didn't see you leave." She said with a smirk. Lina shrugged.  
  
"I choked and he saved me, we went for a walk and sat by a fire. I have nothing to hide…and neither do you…so…is it from Val?" She said with a normal look.  
  
"N-No!" Nahga said as she waved her hands in front of her, stuttering. Lina laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Sure Nahga…sure…" Lina smiled as she headed in the bathroom to take a shower. Gourry's head snapped up as he yelled and quickly covered himself. He had no idea that the two rooms shared the same bathroom. Nahga knew this, she was on the floor laughing until tears dripped down her cheeks. Lina froze and screamed, quickly yelling sorry and exiting.  
  
"NAHGA YOU BITCH!" She shouted and threw a pillow at her while Nahga just laughed. She knew that she knew, and was pissed that she didn't tell. Gourry could hear her cries and shouts from the shower. Lina calmed down and hid her face, trying to cover the blush that crept up her cheeks. In a bolt of lightening Nahga was at her side, holding in her laughter.  
  
"Why Lina I was merely helping you!" She said with her famous laugh. Lina looked up with an expression that looked as though she was choking.  
  
"Y-you….you know?" She gasped. Nahga's eyes looked shocked, for she had been teasing but Lina had just burst it out. She couldn't help but laugh more.  
  
"Of course!" Nahga giggled. Lina sighed, realizing what she had just done.  
  
"Oh my god, just go away…wait! Stay…" She said. "How long have you liked Val?" She asked with interest. Nahga paled and glared at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?! Just because he gives me a flower doesn't mean-eh…." She stopped dead in her sentence, realizing what she did. Now it was Lina's turn to burst out laughing.  
  
"THAT WAS SOOO EASY!" she wailed, laughing harder, but stopped, practically choking as Gourry walked into the room. Nahga took this chance of claiming a bed and jumping into it, the slime halves in tow. Gourry blushed deeply as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Lina…" He said, blushing extremely. Lina stood up and shook her head, deep crimson.  
  
"N-no…that was my fault…I should've paid attention and notice y-you were in there…" She said, her voice shaking. Gourry walked over and kissed her cheek, muttered a quick goodnight, and rushed out of the room to avoid embarrassment. Lina blinked and held her cheek, her heart beating.  
  
"N-night…" She whispered, though knew he couldn't hear.  
  
"I saw that…" Nahga said out of the blue with a laugh. Lina's eyes popped open as she blushed deeply.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
AN: you like so far? R/R PLLLEEAASSEE! 


	2. 

Nahga awoke with a start from small peepings coming from her slime halves. They were jumping up and down hungrily, they personally looked constipated, she thought. She gave a laugh at this as she sat up straight and gave them their daily pats. Lina, who was dead to the world as we know it, rolled over with a low grumble in her sleep. The chaos that took place last night left everyone feeling exhausted, though with thoughts filling their minds. She stood and held the slime halves to her as she went down to the lobby, there she saw the familiar dragon priestess. She sat the small jelly rolls at the buffet to eat to their hearts content then went and sat next to Filia, smiling. Filia looked over from her tea and smiled. "You're Lina's friend right?" She said softly as she took another sip. Rather than Nahga's usual response of `I'm her greatest and strongest rival' she replied with a small nod and a smile.  
  
"I'm Nahga," she said almost silently. Filia smiled once more in response.  
  
"Filia Ul-Copt, is there a last name that goes with that, Nahga...?" she asked confusingly. Nahga paused and stared at the ground. She knew very well what her last name was, but never liked to bring it up to people. Filia saw this and stopped. The two carried on a hearty conversation when the subject of Val came up. Filia told Nahga everything up to where he was reborn. Nahga did look fairly interested. "He really is a nice boy...he just...gets touchy on that subject..." Filia said softly. Nahga had a small sweatdrop forming. `No kidding...' Nahga thought as she looked at her arm. Filia and Nahga continued their talk on Val and other things, getting along quite well. Val, who looks at Filia in a mother figure, was searching for her the whole morning. She was the only one he would show any affection to, with an exception of Nahga last night, and ran right up to her without even a second glance towards the girl next to her. With a boyish grin, which was way out of his normal  
blank expression, Val ran right up to her.  
  
"Hi!" he greeted to her happily, oblivious to the fact that he was acting very strange and that someone else was there. Sitting down In an empty chair, he began to lick, scratch, and pick at his wound, the wrap bothering him. While he did so, Val still took no notice to the other person sitting with them. Nahga cleared her throat as she watched him, from what she thought go psychotic. She raised an eyebrow as she watched him lick at his wound like an injured puppy or cat. "Mum...when are we going to leave...I kinda wanna stay for just a little bit longer...?" He asked like a child for candy. Hearing someone clear his or her throat, Val turned. If there were a record for how fast color could drain from your face, he would win it hands down. Val froze. "N-Nahga...!" After shooting Filia the worst death glare ever, he slowly stood up. He was beyond humiliated. "I have things to do...nice talking." He said hastily before running out of the lobby and out to the forest where he  
sat underneath bushes against a tree, his face buried in his hands. Nahga looked at Filia and slowly got up, exiting the lobby. She climbed the stairs and stopped when she forgot the slime halves. She gulped. The look on Filia's face was clearly visible: Fuck you. Although she knew it wasn't because of her, she knew it was because of that half ass. She snuk into the buffet and gathered the blue and pink slime halves and paled. The orange one was missing. She bolted outside faster than the blink of an eye, screaming at the top of her lungs. Val raised an eyebrow as the bouncing slime half in front of him mewed happily. Nahga saw this and breathed heavily, clearly pissed, her eyes held rage and fire, as if someone had tampered with her kid. Val left the blank look on his face once again as he picked it up, though his eyes lighted up clearly. Standing up, he felt his heart jump at the sound of her scream. Only one thought hit his head: shit. He wanted to hit himself, he was  
never afraid of a woman, but something scared him about her which he mentally kicked himself for. Setting the slime half on the ground, he patted it and almost smiled as it ran in the direction of the scream. After he couldn't see it anymore, Val ducked back into his hiding spot. Nahga dropped the other two slime halves as she stomped over to him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH MY-eh...?" Nahga stopped and blinked at the flower on the ground. It looked fairly familiar...it was the one she kept behind her ear that he had given her. She blushed and gulped. Val looked at it and slowly brought his gaze up to her. Without a word he picked it up and looked at her. Standing up, he tucked the flower back behind her ear and looked down at the ground. He didn't want her to be upset, he was tired of constant fighting with people, and he didn't know why that slime half kept bugging him. Looking away, he pretended that she wasn't mad and felt himself feel a little better. She blinked. She was royally confused. Was he calling a truce? She felt herself reddening as she leaned onto one of her legs, her hands making their way to her hips. He was a couple inches taller than her which was almost impossible, she was a fairly tall woman, maybe about 6'0 even. Val looked at her and nodded before turning and walking away, stopping to  
look back.  
  
"The flower looks pretty on you..." he said truthfully before turning again. Nahga blushed, if possible, a deeper red as her feet sternly planted themselves onto the ground, unable to move. She snapped out of it as the three slime halves hopped up to her, peeping and mewing. She smiled as she leaned down and picked them up. She saw Lina and Gourry through the window and knew they were about to leave. She sat down and leaned against the same tree Val had when he was playing with a slime half.  
  
Back in the hotel rooms, Lina rolled in her sleep and right off the bed. Finally sitting up, Lina blinked.  
  
"Coooffffeeee...." She chanted. Of the many things Lina eats and drinks, coffee was by far her favorite, it was like her drug. She stopped immediately as a flash of blonde streaked by her. She blinked. Was that Gourry? He was obviously way more wired than she was in the morning, and to make matters worse he was probably going to get the same thing she was. Lina rushed out and grabbed a mug from a passing waiter carrying trays, leaving him shocked. Turning the corner, she skidded into the kitchen where Gourry was. Calmly she got some coffee and turned, only to find Gourry right next to her. Lina still didn't know how to act around him from last night and immediately blushed. "H-hi...!" She said lower than usual. Gourry blinked as he ripped at a huge piece of some kind of shank.  
  
"Why are you stuttering?" he said through a mouthful of food. Lina blinked and stood up straighter.  
  
"Huh? Oh just still a little tired that's all." She said coolly, smiling as usual and picked up a piece of food. Gourry now looked at a bare chicken bone as he reached over Lina's shoulder and grabbed at a couple doughnuts. Lina shut her eyes as she tried not to blush and or snatch the doughnuts. Without opening her eyes she turned, only to find he didn't move yet and once again slamming into his chest. He barely noticed this though, he was a little busy chowing down on some doughnuts but caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Man, Lina, you mature slowly don't you?" he said with a slight laugh, of course talking about her breasts once again, which he obviously felt when she ran into him. Lina glared, pushing him off of her before stomping out of the room. In a blind rage she ran right up to her room and through her back on the bed and started throwing her clothes and things in it.  
  
"That's it! They want to make fun of my breasts FINE! I do NOT need it from HIM!" she yelled to herself, throwing her bag over her shoulder. Stomping right out of the hotel, Lina had a ball of fire circling her, unnearving anyone who looked at her. Gourry saw this and immediately dropped his doughnuts and ran up to her.  
  
"W-Wait!! Where're you going?" he asked, a small child's face plastered onto his. Lina stopped and blinked, turning to him.  
  
"I'm leaving." She said simply, trying not to let her anger show. "If my breasts are -such a problem, I will just leave and let everyone be happy again." She said a little bit louder, anger shaking in her voice. Lina turned and started walking again. Gourry jumped in front of her and pushed her back, a sweatdrop lingering on the west side of his head.  
  
"No, no! You can't leave!" Gourry said worriedly as he held her back. He finally gave up. "Fine but I'm coming with you!" He announced as Lina walked out, Gourry in tow, and greeted Nahga. The three stood and started to walk down the dusted road. Nahga looked left and right, looking for a familiar head of jade green hair, but to no avail. A loud shriek stopped them all.  
  
"AHHHHH!" A pained voice yelled on the top of it's lungs. A familiar green haired boy stumbled onto the road, holding his arm that blood was spurting out from. A little boy by the age of 12 or 13 walked out laughing and pointing at Val, who was close to passing out from serious blood loss.  
  
Lina's eyes widened as she froze.  
  
"V-Val?" She stuttered.  
  
"Haha! " The boy laughed, digging a stick into his arm after pulling out a bloody one, which he first stabbed him with. "Baby..." he teased. Val felt his head spin so he called for the one person he could think of.  
  
"Nahga..." He called, dizzy and unaware that she was there. The slime halves were shocked beyond belief as on of them rolled off of her shoulder. Nahga quickly jumped over Val and put her hands out in front of her pointing her fingers toward the ground. Small snaps of electricity snapped from her fingertips as she slowly raised her arms.  
  
"DEMONA CRYSTAL!" She yelled out as she pointed her hands toward the boy. In only a matter of seconds a trail of crystals that started form her feet surrounded the boy. He had a smirk on his face once frozen, she knew this wouldn't hold him long, she knew he was some kind of monster maybe Mazoku, maybe not. He could've easily been Phibrizzo had he not been dead. Yet, it could be a general or priest. She didn't know. All she did know is that it wasn't human. She turned around quickly, her cape flying behind her as she kneeled next to him, her cape in tow. She cringed as she looked at his arm. She was no expert at white magic, demona crystal was one of the three white magic spells she knew. She tried healing once on a small frog and killed it. Lina looked worried and knelt next to Nahga.  
  
"The best thing for him is the hospital...c'mon...there's one back in town, we should go back. Maybe we can figure out what this boy was after..." Lina said softly in an unusual softer voice than she normally uses. She knew Nahga had somewhat feeling for him, and she also was still hurt from the words Gourry had said. Gourry, being as braindead as he is, didn't notice this. Nahga nodded slightly as she picked him up and gently and started walking back to the city. Only his back and the back of his legs were being supported, causing his head to hang loosely, his hair swinging to and fro. Val would moan and wince in pain now and then, his arm throbbing. Lina stayed in the front of the three, ready to strike at anyone and anything. This way, she could release her anger at Gourry, making it look like she was protecting Val. Gourry was catching on though and stared at the ground sadly, sighing. Once Nahga saw the familiar big red cross, she ran up, kicking the door open. Without  
asking the nurse she ran him into the back room, pushing a patient for a checkup easily off. She laid Val down, the gourney immediately turning red from blood. Nahga could've sworn her heart stopped, her first impulse as to kneel next to the bed and squeeze his hand. The doctor rushed to his side, the other patient leaving.  
  
"He needs help fast!" The doctor wasted no time and called for more help. He pushed Lina and Gourry out, but Val screamed and latched onto Nahga. The doctor gave in, but pushed her away just enough so he could get through. Still holding her hand, Val began to shake in fear. He had never been in a hospital before. He started to kick and thrash at the doctors, no matter how many times they said they were there to help. Finally the nurse came in and grabbed his arm, holding a needle with medicine in it that would calm him down and make him drowsy  
  
"No! Please, No! Let me go! Nahga help me!" Val shouted, tears forming and falling down his cheeks. The nurse screamed over his shouts and told him it wouldn't hurt. Val couldn't hear though, he was too scared. His head and arm hurt a lot, and all he could see were five or six people shouting and screaming at him, holding him down and trying to grab at him...that would scare anybody. Val looked at Nahga and pleaded at her with his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a tiny prick in his forearm and suddenly his whole body felt like a deadweight. He relaxed and the loud shouts became low mumbling telling him he was alright and that he'd be fine and was doing great. Val felt the room spin and that hurt his head so he slowly shut his eyes, squeezing Nahga's hand with the weak strength that he had. He felt the doctors at his arms, but couldn't feel anything anymore. When the nurse said if he wanted anything to help his nerves all he could mumble was Nahga.  
  
***  
  
Back in the waiting room, Lina was staring out the window. She was worried about Nahga and Val, wondering if he'd pull through. She didn't know how to act if something went wrong, she was normally just carefree and rude. When she realized those things about Gourry it hurt when he teased her. She knew she was small breasted, but it's not her fault. She tried not to get mad, Gourry is just the kind of person who teases, but sometimes it just hurts. After Val had fallen unconscious the doctor shoved Nahga out of the room, she now sat next to Lina, her head buried in her hands, deep in thought. She had seen the soft side of him with his `mother', and personally she thought it was cute. But the way he acted in there, she knew it one of the first times in his life that he had truly been scared and he needed someone with him, he wanted her. She looked up slightly and blinked as the doctor nodded her back. She looked at Lina then stood as she walked back into the operating room.  
Gourry sat beside Lina, twiddling his fingers and staring at them intently as if they were something interesting on TV. He knew Lina was mad at him, like she never was before, but this time it was different she was really mad at him this time, she was serious. Lina could tell Gourry knew she mad because he wasn't acting all hyper as usual. He knew she was mad and that was good, but she was more hurt than mad and she wondered if he understood why. Right now, she was so deep in her thoughts she couldn't even get the thoughts themselves straight. She needed to be there for Nahga if something bad happened, but everything seemed fine at the moment. Gourry cleared his throat, he was uncomfortable from the silence he turned his head and looked at Lina. Lina was ripped from her thoughts and blinked a few times, looking up at Gourry. She stared into his eyes for a long time, trying to find answers to many of her questions. Sighing, she looked back down at his shirt.  
  
"Hey, Lina, are you still mad? Cause if so I-I'm sorry..." He said quietly as he looked back down into his lap. Lina paused, it was almost impossible for Gourry to realize when someone was mad, and impossible for a man to say sorry. Lina's walls and shields came crashing down and without a word she wrapped her arms around him and held him in a tight embrace, remembering the safe and warm feeling when he saved her at the pool. He was confused, she could have such mood swings, he thought, but gratefully hugged her back. He leaned back in the chair, stretching out as he held the small ball in his arms. He pulled a blanket from a table next to him and threw it over them. He didn't know if she'd hit him or not, but he slightly cuddled and rubbed his cheek against her forehead before closing his eyes and relaxing. Lina's breath caught in her throat at how open he was being, but relaxed with him and rested with him. She couldn't have said anything if she wanted awhile ago and was  
glad that he accepted the hug. Sighing inwardly, she rested her head on his chest, the warmth from the blanket soothing her and she rose and fell with his chest as he breathed. Slowly, hesitantly, Lina ran her hand up and down his arm without thinking much of it, just something to do. She could feel his body stiffen, he obviously was inexperienced at this. Though after a while he relaxed under her touch. She didn't mean to make it seem as though she was coming at him, but she was glad that he relaxed, it made her feel a little better. Shutting her eyes, Lina was tranced in the sound of his calm breathing. Gourry smiled as he pulled her more onto his lap and ran his knuckles repeatedly and softly up and down her arm, mimicking what she had done. Lina smiled, enjoying the soft and touch. Carefully, yet uncertainly, Lina ran her hand up and down his chest, just wondering if he was okay with this slight gesture. The corner of Gourry's lips pulled into a smile as he opened his  
eyes just a crack, revealing the deep blue depths. Lina smiled, staring into his enchanting eyes, then resting her head back down, still continuing her treatment on his chest. He leaned down slightly and very lightly brushed his lips across her forehead repeatedly. Lina felt electricity flow through her body as she gasped softly, but smiled and let him continue as she relaxed against this new feeling. He brought his hand up to her chin and tilted her face upward as he trailed his kisses slowly down her nose, taking as much of her taste possible.  
  
Lina felt herself shaking at his lips, shutting her eyes and taking in the feel happily. Lina bit her lip to suppress a moan that rested deep in her throat. He leaned down and kissed the small stretch of skin right above her upper lip, waiting to see her reaction. After releasing her teeth off her lip, Lina gripped his shirt softly, a low whimper leaving her lips. Her whole body was tingling, she never felt that with anybody nor had she ever liked anyone so this was all new to her. He looked at her, seeing as though she was enjoying this he took possession of her top lip, sucking on it lightly. Lina could have passed out right there, she had never had anything physical with another guy and was really liking the feeling. Gripping his shirt tighter, she moaned audibly in her throat, falling into the feeling. Gourry moved his head to the side and took full possession of her mouth, sucking lightly at first, then nudging her lips lightly with his tongue. Lina was completely new  
to this and eagerly allowed his tongue in, rubbing hers softly against massaging that sensitive vein under his tongue gently. Gourry's arms made themselves around her waist and back as he laid her down and kissed her passionately. Lina felt her stomach jolt as he laid her down but allowed it happily.  
  
She kissed him back, putting her hands in his hair and keeping them there, pushing her hips up to shift into a better position, amazed at the friction it caused. Gourry smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and back as he moved his kisses down her neck. He chose one specific spot and stuck there as he lightly started to suck. He split his lips slightly as he let his tongue run over her smooth skin. Lina's whole body shook that being one of her weak spots, feeling herself shudder. She returned the favor and bit down on his ear before sucking the skin to release the pain from her bite. Gourry didn't care, it was Lina Inverse, the one who hated him, sitting here making out with him. He was happy. He switched to the other side of her neck and hungrily went down as one of his hands ran down her side. Lina moaned loudly, bucking her hips slightly without thinking. This, Gourry had to say, turned him on. He laughed slightly in his throat as his lips made their way back to  
hers. Lina had to smile as she kissed him hungrily, though still with soft innocence. One hand made it's way down to his chest, side, and slowly his waste, threatening to do more. Gourry had to admit he was still nervous, but as of the moment he'd do anything for Lina. He pulled back and supported himself on his hands as he stared down at her. Her hair was scattered every which way, the curls bouncing lightly as she breathed. A smile came to his lips. Lina smiled back up at him, running the hand that was in his hair on his shoulder, and the other resting on his hip.  
  
"W-Wow, Lina..." He stuttered, blushing furiously. Lina took in a deep breath.  
  
"Y-yeah I know..." She smiled, pulling his head a little closer. She was totally new to this all, but the fact that it was with Gourry made it all the better. Lina wanted the heat, the contact, the closeness, she wanted it back...now. Gourry gave a small yelp as she pulled him back down quickly, though smiled as he held her tightly and kissed her deeply once more. Lina felt her world spinning, and her body on fire. She kissed him back just as passionately, holding him close just to feel him in her arms once more. She couldn't help but moan at the thought of Gourry on top of her, she just couldn't believe it! Again, her hand made its way down to his hip, bucking her hips to let him feel what she could make him feel again, resting her hip there until he was ready. She wouldn't even dare to touch like that if he didn't want to, this was not just about sex, she did have respect towards him. He was slightly embarrassed but hid it as his lower half woke up and his hands ran down  
her sides. Lina's eyes widened as she could feel his problem, but moaned because it hit all the right spots. Smiling, Lina kissed him deeply, her hand just barely rubbing his inner thigh softly. Gourry moaned lightly, he had not been experienced with this, but all he knew is that it felt good and he wanted more. Lina smiled, loving the sound of him moaning and the fact that she made him feel good. But she wasn't sure if he wanted her to go further than that.  
  
"Are you okay with that?" She whispered, her lips grazing his earlobe. Gourry had no idea what she meant, being the guy he is, but the tempting certainly made him nod. Lina laughed, pressing harder on his inner thigh, moving a little more towards the real prize as she capturing him in yet another sweet kiss. Gourry groaned as he immediately squeezed Lina's hand tightly while slipping his tongue here and there somewhere on her body. Lina moaned happily, about to move her hand to the center of his legs when she heard a cough. Rolling over quickly, Lina sat up in Gourry's lap.  
  
"Sorry about that...there's a bed in room 3...its empty...so goodnight.." The doctor said hastily, before walking away flushed. Lina sighed before laughing with Gourry and walking into the room and laying down on the blanket.  
  
"I guess we should sleep..." Lina said regretfully and patted the bed for him to come lay with her. "Come here..." She said softly, already growing tired. She knew he was probably pissed because she didn't get to move her hand exactly where she planned to. Gourry smiled as he through down the armor part of his suit and climbed in next to her, curling into a ball and falling asleep. Lina smiled as she grabbed one of his hands and followed in suit.  
  
***  
  
"He's lost too much blood sir...what are we going to do?" The nurse whispered back in the room where Nahga lay by his side. Val was shaking again, he had heard them and was in fear for his life. He had so many things he wanted to do with his life and also with Nahga and didn't need to hear he would die.  
  
"Yes but we've ran out of blood transfusions...so unless we can find someone who matches his blood type...there not much more we can do, it's in God's hands." Nahga looked up at this, she stood and walked over to the doctor asking if she could try to give blood. The doctor hesitated, but took a sample and almost fainted.  
  
"You have the same blood type! Ma'am...you just might have saved this man's life!" He announced and smiled widely. Val whimpered, he was happier than anything to hear that, but his arm hurt so much. The doctor frowned and took Nahga and sat her on and extra bed. "Alright Nurse Peterson, Please hurry and take her blood..." He said. The nurse did so, and soon had enough to give to Val. Val felt sick to his stomach and passed out. The doctor had Nahga stay with him, but try to get some rest because she had a lot of blood taken from her. They also told her that once she is rested up she should stay with Val until he is better, which might takes from a few weeks to months. For now, they wanted them to spend the night to get the rest they need.  
  
Once night had fallen, Nahga had reached over weakly and pulled her gourney to his, she was honestly going to go mad if she didn't talk to someone. She smacked him lightly across the head, desperately trying to wake him up. "Val!" she whispered loudly. Val moaned and opened his eyes, the pain and shock smacking him full force. Suddenly, he realized how afraid he was and how much he owed Nahga, right now he wanted someone to hold him. Without hesitation, Val rolled onto her bed and curled up into a ball, resting his head under her chin. He didn't reach out to her since his arm hurt too much and just lay there, wanting her affection, which is something that doesn't happen much. He whimpered, letting her know that he wanted to be held, he was almost as though that little boy again, lost and afraid. He couldn't stop the tears of fright and pain that fell free. Nahga stiffened. NO ONE had been this close to her before, body and all. There was Julliano, but only his lips had  
grazed her cheek (AN: Slayers The Motion Picture, you can get it in music stores. I got mine in Tower Records ^^;), but his body had been a distance from hers. She was taken by surprise, as of the slime halves as they stared down in jealousy at Val. Nahga smiled though as she wrapped one arm around him and the other rested on his neck, her hand stroking his head softly. She still wasn't going to let go from talking. "Do you feel better...?" She asked sincerely. Val shuddered as her breath brushed his neck. All the memories of his childhood haunted him and he was glad to be back in arms of those who cared for him.  
  
"I-I don't know...my a-arm hurt...but I feel better with...y-you..." He managed out, his body racked with silent sobs. He was glad she was holding him, he had never felt anything like this and welcomed the new feeling that stirred inside him. He slowly shut his eyes, though still wake, and let his breathing come slow again, taking in her scent greedily. She continued to stroke his head as her hand went in small circular motions, messaging out a knot she had found.  
  
"I'm glad," she started. She then gave a small laugh. "How hard is it to put up with mommy dearest? She seems to get pissed off real easily," she said, trying to strike up a conversation with some laugh. Val smiled faintly, still not used to that gesture.  
  
"Yeah...she's strict." He said softly, nuzzling his head up against her. Nahga smiled at this, then frowned. She felt more of a mother as of the moment rather than a friend...or more...in need.  
  
"C'mon talk to me...! That's the reason I woke you up!" Nahga whined. She had never been this open to anyone, she never bent lower than their level, especially begging. She was always hyper and stubborn. Val blushed and bit his lip.  
  
"I-I...I don't know how to a-act...I've never had feelings for anyone before..." Val gaped, he did not just say that out loud! He was nervous, but he hoped she didn't push her away, he really liked being in her arms. Val winced, his arm shooting in pain again. Nahga blinked in confusion. Feelings?  
  
"What exactly do you mean by `feelings'?..." she asked confusingly. Val looked up.  
  
"I-I...I'm not sure...not mother to son...o-or sister...I think m-more than just friends too....I-I shouldn't have said anything..." He said softly and started to sit up, embarrassed beyond belief. Nahga blinked in confusion but quickly grabbed his uninjured arm. She smiled.  
  
"I gave you blood and this is how you repay me?" She said sarcastically. Val immediately feel back into his spot, tears forming fast in his eyes as his arm throbbed. He wanted to yell, but he couldn't get his voice to work. His body shook as he cried, begging for her too fix the pain while mumbling sorry over and over for trying to get up and for crying like a little kid. Nahga was also immediately sorry as she sat up and towered over him, she tried to remember how Amelia and Lina had used their healing spells. "This might hurt a little..." she mumbled as she gently placed her hand over the wound. She closed her eyes and slightly started to chant something as silvery light slowly poured from her hand and onto the wound. She stopped and opened her eyes, staring down at Val to see if he was alright. Val gasped, but sighed as he nodded and gulped, finally letting out a slow breath.  
  
"T-thank you..." He said as he lifted his good arm and reached out to her, wanting to be back in her arms. She smiled and gave a small laugh, instead of her playing mother, she leaned over and hugged him, making sure his head was clearly above hers. Val smiled and pulled her closer, this is what he wanted. Sighing softly, he snaked one arm around her waste and his other arm stroked her arm and her nape. "Thank you for saving me..." he whispered. Nahga blushed deeply. She hoped the hand at her hip wouldn't go any lower, but she was totally content with this. She pushed herself closer against him, closing her eyes in relaxation. Val brushed her hair away from her face and rubbed her cheek, shutting his eyes and mesmerizing the feel of her skin. Tracing her cheek, his hands went down to her neck, rubbing softly behind her ear. She bit her lower lip smiling as her hand found his on her hip. Val squeezed it with what little strength he had because of his wound and tickled her  
throat before kissing the top of her head softly, almost afraid of her reaction. Nahga smiled. She didn't know how fast he went or if he was experienced, but if he wasn't she would fix that quickly. Val smiled and lifted her chin to look into her eyes, staring deep into them. `Oh...A gentleman...' Nahga thought with a slight smirk.  
  
She leaned forward and nipped his chin twice for a boost. Val looked down at her with a smile, though inside he was very nervous. Leaning down, he pulled her up and nipped her neck and ear playfully, sucking on the skin just for a taste...he drowned in her sweet taste, and sucked harder, getting the hint that she was a wild girl. Nahga smiled at this as she opened her eyes slightly and saw a scrape on his shoulder where the spikes from her shoulder protectors dug into it. She unclipped it as it fell to the ground with in enormous clang. She moaned loudly from the lack of weight on her shoulders. She pulled back and rolled her shoulders around for the first time in years. Although about as fast as she pulled away she slid back into his arms running her hands up and down his back. Val smiled and leaned in, kissing her lightly though with hunger, rubbing her shoulders (though being careful for his arm) softly knowing it must feel good to have those off. Even though Nahga  
probably took things roughly, she always enjoyed the first kiss. She stopped and leaned into him as she closed her eyes and kissed him back deeply. Val smiled and cupped one cheek with his hand and pressed his lips a little bit harder sliding his tongue across her top and lower lip very slowly to get her taste before probing her mouth for entrance. Nahga happily parted her lips as her tongue met his eagerly. She flicked her raven black hair behind her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Val groaned as he rubbed his lower body against hers, their tongue's dancing and fighting for dominance in eachother's mouth. Val pushed her tongue back into her mouth and followed it with his own. Nahga laughed lightly in her throat as she nipped and licked lightly at her new possession. Val moaned inwardly, thrusting against her without thinking. He couldn't believe how cool he was with this, she made him just as wild as she was. He won't complain either, the friction and the  
passion was amazing, he suddenly forgot about his arm...thank God. He really had feelings for her, and she saw a side of him that most people never got to see...even himself. This scared him yes, but the way she made him feel made his nerves leave completely and a whole new side of him show up. She put her hand on his chest and with a slight push laid him down. She laughed slightly as she sat at his feet with a seductive look on her face. Val gulped, he had no clue what she was going to do, but he had a feeling it would be good. She had been making him feel amazing from the inside out the whole time so she had his complete trust and respect. He didn't know what she was doing, but this being knew to him, he'd let her do what she wanted.  
  
She smiled as she got onto all fours and slowly started to crawl up to him. She stared directly at him and ran her tongue over her teeth as she now towered over him, staring directly down at him. Val felt his breath get heavy and hoarse as he slowly placed his hands on the bed sheets, something telling him he might need to grip them later. Somehow he managed to rub her side and look into her eyes with great affection.  
  
"W-what are you g-going to do?" He asked, though half of him was scared, but the other half was excited and anticipating what she had planned. She smiled as her hand trailed down his chest, slowly unbuttoning the cloth that surrounded it. She leaned her neck down by his ear and whispered,  
  
"Anything you wish..." She said seductively as she licked his ear then slowly laid herself upon him. Val moaned the feeling of her body on his taking over. He could feel his lower half needing attention and couldn't bring himself to say anything to her so just pressed against her, catching her into an amazing kiss. It wasn't hard or hungry, but soft and sensational. Nahga smiled. This proved to her that he wasn't using her, like nearly all the other men did. She melted against him as her leg rubbed happily against his. Though she grunted when she couldn't feel it because of her boots. She happily kissed though as her hands lay limply around his neck. Val smiled, and with all the strength he had left in his arms he rolled so she was on the bottom. Wincing from his arm, he managed to sit up with a smile. Kissing her softly, he crawled backwards, sitting on the edge of the bed. Slowly, he took one of her legs and slid the boot off, rubbing her feet to her knee. He continued  
this treatment on her other leg, and slowly kissed the knee. Slowly, he went further up, rubbing her upper leg, hoping he was doing this right and he wasn't going too far too fast. Nahga hadn't done anything but smile and bite her lip, so he knew he was doing okay. Before he could go any further, the same doctor who had interrupted Lina and Gourry walked into the door. He immediately regretted it but chuckled when Val jumped off and landed in his bed red as a beat.  
  
"How's your arm...?" He said with a smile. Val looked at the scratch mark Nahga had accidentally made in the heat of the moment and shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't h-hurt..." He said with blush creeping up his face. The doctor's eyes widened.  
  
"Your wound sir!" he said, reminding him that he was in the hospital for a reason. Val choked and if possible, got redder.  
  
"Oh that! Yeah, it's fine!" He said, totally forgetting about it until now. Nahga laughed lightly to herself as she covered herself by going under the covers. The doctor rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he shut the door.  
  
"I put two patients of the opposite sex in the same room and the results can be shocking..." He had meant that sarcastically but he was happy. "Maybe a new treatment..." He said with a blink and wrote something down as he walked off. Val shook as head and fell backward onto his pillow. He snuk one look at the beauty next to him then, smiling, fell asleep  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
AN: you like? R/R! 


End file.
